


All the things Slit hates and the one thing he doesn't.

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit really hates hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things Slit hates and the one thing he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this little modern AU thing stuck in my head for some time. It's a little short but I'm glad I finally wrote for this ship that I love so much.

Slit really hated hospitals. Sure he had hated them as a kid like any other but in the past few years he had come to hate them even more. Yet, here he was early on a Friday morning in a waiting room with only a handful of other people. Waiting rooms were just one of the reason he hated hospitals. The walls were always too white, the TV usually played either day time talk shows or soap operas. Neither of those things drew his attention enough to distract him. Slit could almost swear that waiting rooms were designed to make you sit and think. As if he hadn’t spent enough time thinking over life and death and all that shit. Then there was the other people who he shared the room with. They all either stared at him or avoided eye contact all together. Mothers probably telling their kids not to look his way or they may end up a punk like him. Though internally they probably had a thousand questions about him. About the tattoos of dragons and various car parts winding up and down his arms. About the scars on the each of his cheeks carving his face into a constant smile. How most of his clothes were old and torn, dirty with motor oil and grease. He knew his resting scowl probably didn’t help their opinions of him either. For all he cared they could all go straight to hell because he wasn’t there to impress them. 

He heard the nurse who was behind the desk give a slight sigh breaking the eerie silence. He looked over to her and she was tucking her black hair behind an ear swiping to the next page of whatever ebook she was reading. Slit hated the nurses too. They both seemed to care too much and too little all at the same time. He would get pitying looks every time he brought Nux in holding the door open for him. (Nux in turn would swat at him and tell him he could hold open his own damn door. It was part of the reason he liked to do it.) The first few times they asked stupid questions like ‘What is your relationship with the patient?’ and say things like ‘Sorry but you’ll have to wait in the waiting room’. All nurses always were sorry about something. When Nux had his surgery and had to stay at the hospital afterword was worse. He had to sit with him while he was tied down to a hospital bed as they popped in every hour or so telling him that he was the brave one for staying with him ‘friend’. The nurses were the only other visitors he got besides when Max and his partner Furiosa had come by. The two police officers had helped the both of them out of one of the cities more notorious gangs and made sure they both had decent jobs at an auto shop fixing cars so they wouldn’t have to resort to doing illegal things anymore. Though, Slit didn’t mind their company because he knew they actually cared about Nux. The nurses were there to get paid and coo over how sweet they thought it was that he stayed by his side. 

Then there was the doctors. All of them treated him like he was dumb and wouldn’t understand their stupid medical terms. Slit was not dumb, of course he hadn’t spent years and years in medical school but he could keep up. Once one of them had tried to give him a pamphlet on how to ‘deal with a loved one having cancer’. He didn’t need any pamphlet to know how to deal with Nux having cancer, he had been dealing with it for two years. He’d been there when he was first diagnosed watching the smile fall from the usually cheerful face he’d come to care so much about and he dealt with it. He’d been there when all his dark hair started falling out in clumps after he had started to let it grow out. Slit dealt with watching him become sicker and sicker getting skinner each day. Dealt with hearing the “Just not hungry this morning Slit.” over and over feeling helpless. Drove him back to their apartment after he started chemo stopping every ten or so minutes to let him puke on the side of the road. Holding him through his night sweats and not caring if he didn’t get an ounce of sleep himself. Though it broke some part of his heart to hear the person he cared about most in the world before his surgery quietly whispering “I don’t want to die.” he had dealt with it. That’s what he had wanted to tell the doctor but he had just snorted and walked out. 

Cancer. That was definitely what he hated most in the world. If Nux had been setting beside him he would have been pulled out of his thoughts half way through by the other with a headbutt and him telling him that he thinks too much. Even though he was the one that was sick Nux always tried to stay positive and help him do the same. That day though, maybe even Nux would have stayed quiet. It was a very important day. They would find out if the surgery had worked or if not. The thought made his heart pound. Deep down he really wanted to believe that Nux would be getting better. That he hadn’t just been imagining him gaining some weight back and feeling prickles of hair when he kissed the top of his head at night. (He would deny doing that last thing if anyone ever questioned him.) Maybe Max was right when he had said that he was starting to look more like his old self the last time he came to visit them. Slit was never one for hope but he hoped upon hope that the one person he always cared about most could get better. He had no idea what he would ever do without him kicking him in his sleep at night and stealing his food. Suddenly he actually was pulled out of the thought by the dark haired nurse calling his name. 

“You may go on back now.” She says with a smile before returning to her book. His stomach twisted into knots as he stood from the plastic chair pulling open the heavy wooden door. As he entered he felt as though he would be sick. The doctor stood stone faced waiting from him and guided him to the checkup room Nux sat in. The paper crinkled as Nux turned to look towards the door and at Slit. 

“Well, do you want to tell him the news or should I?” The doctor asked still not betraying any emotion. For a moment Slit thought he was going to just puke on the floor then he saw Nux smile. It was huge and it lit up his blue eyes as he tilted his head ever so slightly. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay Slit. The cancer has gone into remission.” At first he couldn’t move. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the sound he made was somewhere between a choking sob and a laugh. He looked towards the doctor who now couldn’t hide his own smile. He moved forward scooping Nux up off the table and squeezing him as tight as possible. ‘Holy shit. He’s going to live.’ Was all he could think. He wanted to kiss all over his face and if the doctor hadn’t been preset he definitely would have. 

Slit hated a lot of things that was true, but he could think of at least one thing he really loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not self promo-ing or anything but if you like war boy OC's I have a multi-chapter story with a bunch of mine going on right now. You should check it out maybe.


End file.
